Good Intentions
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Team Galactic go camping at Lake Acuity and Cyrus promises Saturn as reward if he will collect a special item for him.


**Good Intentions**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

* * *

This was not turning out to be a good idea!

It SHOULD have been an excellent idea, Cyrus thought. He and his Commanders had gone to visit Lake Acuity, to find out more about the Legendary Pokemon that was said to dwell there. As Cyrus didn't like people much, he had suggested that they camp by the lakeside, rather then stay in a bed &amp; breakfast in Snowpoint City. This led to two problems.

One...it was cold in general. Two, Saturn was cold and he had come up with a novel plan to get warm.

"We should share the same tent, Boss," he was saying. "Isn't that a great idea?"

"No, it's a terrible idea," Cyrus replied.

"Awwww but why?"

"It just is". Cyrus glanced towards his tent. "We are not sharing".

"But Mars and Jupiter are sharing their tent," Saturn pointed out.

"Yes," Cyrus agreed. "But that is different".

"Oh and like how?" Saturn folded his arms, looking hurt.

"It would take too long to explain. Now go into your tent, Saturn or you will get even colder".

"Huh, you're just making it up as you go along," Saturn said. "I bet you don't have a real reason, Boss".

"I have lots of reasons".

"Ok then, name five!"

If Cyrus would have felt emotions, he would have been impatient at that moment. However, he didn't, so he nodded and spoke again.

"Alright then. My tent is too small. Mars and Jupiter might find out and tease us. You might snore and disturb me. Or you might have a dream about a girl you like, think that I am the girl in your sleep and try and kiss me".

Saturn blushed. "I uhh...don't really like girls that way".

"And that's reason five," said Cyrus. "Now go and get into your tent".

Saturn did his best hurt look.

"I might freeze to death," he said. "Imagine if that happened, Boss? You would check on me the next morning and find a Popsicle".

"I do not experience the emotion of guilt, therefore you are not making me feel guilty," Cyrus said.

"What would Mars and Jupiter think?" Saturn continued. "They'd be so upset. They may resign from Team Galactic. What would the other evil teams think? They'd whisper in secret..._The Boss of Team Galactic let his most loyal, hard working Commander freeze to death_".

Saturn glanced up, to see if it was working. Cyrus appeared deep in thought.

"Alright then but you have to do something for me first".

Saturn gaped. Had he heard right? Was Cyrus REALLY going to let him share his tent?

He beamed. "Of course, Boss! I will do anything you ask".

"Good," Cyrus said. "Go to the far side of Lake Acuity and there you will find a Pinap berry tree. I want you to bring me some Pinap berries".

"Sure Boss," said Saturn. "Should I go right now?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yes, before it gets dark".

"OK then!" Saturn set off at once, his little cup of joy almost overflowing. He trudged through the deep snow, his boots crunching hard through the frosty covering and then sinking down. Some snow found its way into his boots but Saturn didn't care. His mind was too focused on finding the Pinap berry tree.

He approached Lake Acuity, staring through the late afternoon mist in search of the tree. A chilly wind was blowing, causing ripples to dance across the middle of the lake. The edges were frozen solid. There were various evergreen trees surrounding the lake and smaller bushes but nothing that looked like a Pinap berry tree.

Saturn walked all round the lake, sliding a little on the frozen snow. He startled a couple of Swinub, who hissed and shuffled away from him. Soon, Saturn reached the far side. He shivered again and stared into the gloom of the trees. Where was that bloody Pinap berry tree? What did his Boss even want with Pinap berries?

Then he saw it. A little Pinap berry tree, almost hidden by some larger trees, which were growing around it. Saturn smiled and hurried over to it. Alas, the climate of northern Sinnoh was not at all suitable for the Pinap tree. It was growing fine but didn't have any berries on it, nor would it ever.

"Oh no!" Saturn covered his eyes. "No berries! Now what am I going to do?"

Saturn thought quickly. It wasn't his fault that the tree was berryless. Surely his Boss wouldn't hold that against him and forbid him from entering the tent?

No, that would be mean and Cyrus was not a mean guy. Saturn decided to head back to their tents and report the sad news. He set off again, quickly. The daylight was fading fast and the temperature was plummeting too.

Five minutes later, Saturn arrived back at where they had camped. He could just make out the tents as three dark shapes in front of him. Saturn passed his own tent and the girl's tent. He began to feel excited again. Soon, he would be inside Cyrus's tent and then they could cuddle up together to keep warm. Well, Cyrus would probably lie there like a poker and Saturn would do all the cuddling but that was fine by him.

Saturn tapped the outside of the tent. "Boss, are you awake?" he whispered. There was no reply.

Thinking that Cyrus had already gone to sleep, Saturn unzipped the tent as quietly as possible and crawled inside. Suddenly, arms reached out and grabbed him. Saturn gasped in shock as he found himself pulled down in between Mars and Jupiter.

"Awwww, he's so cold!" Mars exclaimed. "Poor Saturn! Don't worry; we'll soon warm you up".

"Yes, let us help you out of your outdoor clothes," Jupiter said and she began pulling Saturn's boot off.

"Ohhh, wait what!" Saturn cried. "What are you girls doing here? Where is the Boss?"

"He told us we were swapping tents over," Mars said.

Saturn made a face. "Oh, that rotter! He did that on purpose! AND the Pinap berry bush didn't have any berries on it".

"Yes, he tricked you, "said Jupiter, tossing Saturn's boot aside and reaching for the other one. "Now shut up and hold still, so we can undress you".

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mars and Jupiter's tent, Cyrus was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Or he would have been if he would have had emotions. His plan had worked perfectly. Now Saturn would be nice and warm and Mars and Jupiter would keep Saturn from bothering him again. Cyrus settled down into his sleeping bag, his lip twitching slightly.

Yes, everything was prefect. Mars and Jupiter would be happy and Saturn would be happy once he stopped whining and accepted the fact that he had been outwitted for the millionth time.

Cyrus shivered. It was cold!

* * *

"I hope that you realise, the only reason I am doing this is because you need a Boss who isn't going to be a Popsicle by the next morning?" Cyrus said to his Commanders.

"Of course, Boss," said Mars, zipping their sleeping bag together to make a double sleeping bag. "We understand".

"Yes, we know you don't have emotions and feel nothing at the thought of sharing our tent with us," said Jupiter.

"Of course," said Cyrus, getting into the double sleeping bag with Mars. "I am thinking from a purely logical point of view.

Saturn smirked.

"Five minutes," he said. "You lasted five minutes before you came to join us".

Cyrus checked his watch. "Actually, it was five minutes and thirty four seconds".

"Whatever," Saturn snuggled back down into the double sleeping bag that he was sharing with Jupiter. "You still came".

"Yes because I couldn't allow myself to freeze to death," Cyrus explained. "You three would never manage without me as your Boss. Team Galactic would fall underneath the veil of anarchy".

"It would," Mars agreed. "Either that or Charon would try to take over".

"If I had emotions, that would cause me to feel fear," Cyrus admitted.

"Never mind," said Mars. "You'll be warm now, so don't worry about that".

"Yes," Cyrus agreed. He cuddled close to Mars for purely logical reasons.

Saturn took a tube of sweets out of his trouser pocket and grinning, he offered them to Cyrus.

"Fancy a Pinap berry chew, Boss?"

**The End**


End file.
